


Keep Your Head Up

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Fluff, himiko just needs a depression nap, tenko is Trying Her Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Himiko's energy has hit a low, so as her best friend, Tenko takes it upon herself to try and cheer her up. It turns out that it's not as simple as going out and getting some fresh air, though.





	Keep Your Head Up

**Author's Note:**

> i know i don't put out enough tenmiko content, so... here's a fluffy little thing i got inspired to write, thanks to an idea suggested to me by ao3 user JaneTheHopeful. granted, it got a little self-indulgent, since i saw the perfect opportunity to work in my headcanons that himiko is depressed and autistic. all of my projecting aside, though, i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ([tumblr](http://corgiboard.tumblr.com/post/160775470485/keep-your-head-up) link)

Himiko’s been acting weird today.

Not her usual brand of weird, the kind that Tenko is used to. Rather, it’s the kind of weird that cuts her responses and her attention span short, rendering her noncommittal and almost non-verbal. A _distant_ sort of weird.

Tenko first picks up on this at lunch, when Himiko barely speaks a word even after numerous attempts at engaging her in conversation. Himiko may not be the most talkative person, but it’s unusual for her to be totally unresponsive save for grunts and one-liners mumbled around mouthfuls of rice.

It’s even more unusual for Himiko not to brighten significantly when magic is brought up. Magic is her special interest, the topic that she studies more avidly than any school subject. She’s given Tenko many a lecture about the history, rules, and practice of it. She likes to give demonstrations, too, little tricks that somehow never fail to dazzle Tenko. If there’s ever a way to cheer Himiko up, Tenko figures that it’s got something to do with magic.

But this time, when she asks Himiko to show her some magic, Himiko shakes her head. “I cannot… my mana reserves are too low.”

Of course, she often claims the same thing with more difficult spells, but if her energy is so depleted that she can’t even perform something simpler, Tenko thinks it’s a cause for concern. She and Himiko are so close that the self-declared mage normally jumps at the chance to show off.

So Tenko spends the rest of the school day brainstorming ways to cheer Himiko up. There has to be _something_ she can do, as Himiko’s best friend. She recalls some of the things that she does to make herself feel better when she's having an off day, and immediately decides that Neo Aikido probably isn’t her best bet; the last time she tried to get Himiko to train with her, Himiko refused to speak to her for the rest of the day.

Still, maybe she shouldn’t rule out exercise entirely. Going on a walk would do Himiko some good, she thinks. And maybe while they’re out, they can get something to eat. That could help pull Himiko out of whatever slump she’s in.

With that in mind, Tenko finds Himiko as soon as their classes are over so that they can leave together, as they often do. However, they don’t usually make any detours, so when Tenko takes her hand and starts pulling her in the direction of town, Himiko casts her eyes about in confusion.

“Huh? Where are you taking me?”

“Nowhere special!” Tenko replies, squeezing Himiko’s hand. “Tenko just thinks we could both use a little fresh air, that’s all.”

Himiko frowns. “But I’d rather nap…”

“Fresh air is good for you, though! You’ll feel better after going on a little walk, Tenko is sure of it!” Tenko insists.

Himiko lets out a low hum of displeasure, but doesn't protest any further, which Tenko takes as an invitation to keep going.

The sky is mostly clear today, much to Tenko’s delight. It isn’t too muggy, either - perfect weather for a stroll, as far as she’s concerned. She can already feel her own spirits getting lifted by the sunlight streaking the pavement and warming her skin, so she imagines that it will only be a matter of time before the effect begins taking hold of Himiko.

Himiko’s steps are slower than hers, so Tenko does her best to match them, as usual. She momentarily forgets to respect Himiko’s pace when she spots the park up ahead, though. The crepe vendor has his stand placed close to the edge of the sidewalk to attract passerby, and it works - Tenko gets excited and begins to jog, haplessly dragging an irritated Himiko behind her. Surely a snack will make her happy. After all, Himiko never turns down the opportunity for something sweet.

“Two, please - one chocolate, one strawberry!” Tenko says, letting go of Himiko’s hand to dig through her schoolbag for some money. She hands over the necessary amount, then glances at Himiko, who doesn’t seem any less apathetic than she did before. “Um. That’s okay, right, Himiko-chan?”

Himiko shrugs. “S’fine.”

Her expression doesn’t change when Tenko takes the crepes and hands her the strawberry one. It takes her a moment to react at all before accepting it, cupping it in both hands and staring down at it like she doesn’t know what to do with it.

“Uh. Maybe we can find a place to sit and relax for a bit, and enjoy these properly,” Tenko suggests, taking Himiko’s hand again to gently tug her across the grass.

The park isn’t _too_ spacious, so it doesn’t take Tenko long to find a bench to settle into, conveniently located in the shade of a tree. She bites into her crepe with a contented sigh, watching the rays of sun dapple the ground at her feet. A soft breeze rustles her hair, and she closes her eyes. The ambience is nice and relaxing, she decides - that is, as long as one can tune out the giggles and shrieks of children playing nearby.

Himiko sits next to her, halfheartedly nibbling at the edges of her crepe. She still seems tense, and Tenko can’t figure out for the life of her what could possibly be the cause.

“Is it-” Tenko begins to ask, before remembering that her mouth is full. Hurriedly swallowing, she continues, “Is it good, Himiko-chan?”

Himiko shrugs again, chewing slowly. “S’okay.”

Tenko can’t tell whether that’s supposed to be a positive response or not. “Well- you should eat up. A snack will definitely make you feel better!”

Himiko just makes that low, annoyed humming noise again as she works her teeth around a strawberry.

Tenko furrows her brow. Himiko’s attitude hasn’t changed in the slightest, so she’s starting to wonder if she’s doing something wrong. “Is something else the matter, Himiko-chan?”

Himiko shakes her head. “I already told you… my mana is low.”

“Even now?” Tenko asks. “Going on walks always perks Tenko up, though…”

“But I’m not you.” Himiko fidgets, fingers tightening around her crepe and shoulders hunching as the shouts of the children in the background seem to get louder.

“Still,” Tenko stammers, “maybe there’s something else we could do-”

Himiko frowns. “Tenko-chan…”

“Like… Tenko could take Himiko to see a movie, or something. Tenko doesn’t know what’s playing, but…”

“Tenko-chan.”

“Oh! Or we could walk around the shopping district for a bit. Tenko has more money on her, so-”

“ _Tenko_.”

Tenko glances up, startled by the sudden disappearance of the honorific. Himiko’s eyes are trained on the ground, her fingers squeezing her crepe so tightly that some of the strawberries and cream have begun to ooze out around the sides. There’s a sharp squeal from somewhere behind them, closer than before, and Himiko grimaces.

For a few seconds, Tenko is silent. Then, she finally understands.

“... Okay,” she says, forcing a smile. She gets to her feet and offers Himiko her hand. “Tenko will take you home, then.”

Himiko eyes Tenko’s hand hesitantly for a minute, then takes it, standing up with a nod. They throw away what remains of their crepes, and the relief in Himiko’s features tells Tenko that she made the right call.

The walk to Himiko’s house feels longer than usual, and not just because they’re farther away. It’s silent between them, almost to the point of awkwardness. Maybe it wouldn’t feel so odd if Tenko weren’t burdened with the fear that she’d been insensitive, but she can’t help worrying that Himiko is cross with her.

She doesn’t express her concerns until they reach Himiko’s front door. “Um… Himiko-chan?”

Himiko looks over at her. “Hm?”

“Tenko is… Tenko is sorry for bothering you,” she apologizes, anxiously folding and unfolding her hands. “She just wanted to help cheer you up, and she thought she was helping, but… she was being kind of selfish, wasn’t she?”

Himiko pauses, then shakes her head. “I don’t think so… you were only trying to help, after all.”

Tenko lifts her head hopefully. “So, then… does that mean you’re not mad at Tenko?”

“I was never mad… only tired.” Himiko then yawns, as if for emphasis. “Regenerating mana… is a task that requires peace and quiet. Thus, I must rest alone.”

“Oh. Tenko understands.” It makes enough sense. Tenko has to wonder why Himiko didn’t assert herself sooner, but ultimately figures it best not to question it.

“However…” Himiko trails off, putting a finger to her own lips in thought. “However, if… if you would like to have tea together once my mana is restored… I will have no reason to decline.”

“Tenko would love to!” Tenko agrees, brightening immediately. In the midst of her excitement, she starts to go in for a hug, only to stop herself, unsure if Himiko would like that.

Himiko answers that question for her, wrapping her arms around Tenko to give her a quick squeeze, albeit a rather stiff one. She still isn’t meeting Tenko’s eyes directly, even after she steps away, but she gives Tenko a little wave as she turns to enter her house, muttering a “Thank you… farewell.”

Maybe it isn’t much in the way of gratitude, but for Tenko, it’s enough.


End file.
